Robots and Guppies!
Robots and Guppies! is the 3rd episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot During the time transporter for the past to move in with the future, the Bubble Guppies are transported since their parents passed on, but the future thinks that they're invading their city, leaving the Electronicles to save the day. Songs * Humpty Dumpty * Lovefool * A Cover Is Not the Book Trivia * This episode reveals how people from the past travel to the future for better life. * This episode marks Shine and Rex's first appearance in the series (as robots/androids). * This is Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, Mr. Grouper, Avi, Avi's Mother, Mr. Grumpfish, Stylee, and Mia's first appearance in the series. * This is Kaylee, Murr the Sea Star Sonny, the Sea Sponge, Conga the Sea Snake, and the Crabby Patrol's first appearance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squildling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Avi * Avi's Mother * Mr. Grumpfish * Stylee * Mia * Shine * Rex * TV Announcer * TV Reporter * Time Travelling Building Workers * Murr the Sea Star * Sonny the Sea Sponge * Conga the Sea Snake * Kaylee * Mr Swiss * The Crabby Patrol * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps Story The episode beings with Splattery and Gloobert in the grocery store, looking for ice cream. Narrator: "The future city of Bubbletucky...begins at a grocery store." Gloobert: "Any luck finding the ice cream?" Splattery: "Nope, but I do have this." (shows a bag of pancake mix) Gloobert: "What? That's not what we're here for. Anyways, robots don't eat pancakes" Splattery: "How about...?" Then, a commercial comes up on the TV behind Splattery. TV Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, citizens and robots. If your looking for new friends from history, then you need to meet them at...the Time Transporter Building!" Splattery and Gloobert: "Woah." TV Announcer: "The people will come through the time portal from the old Bubbletucky, and will live a better life here in the new Bubbletucky. And best of all, you can talk to them and they talk to you back!...Just watch out for guppies." Splattery: (confused) "Guppies?" Gloobert: "Long story short, Splattery. Guppies aren't allowed in the future, not ever since a guppy named Kaylee puts us robots to bad modes, and nobody knows where she is now. Now lets get that ice cream and go home." Splattery: "Sounds easy to me." Meanwhile, at the Time Travelling Building, the workers were checking the time portals. Time Travelling Building Worker #1: "How's it coming." Time Travelling Building Worker #2: "Great. The portal's complete and we finished all the checks on it." Time Travelling Building Worker #1: "Excellent." (to his fellow worker friends) "Alright guys, break time." The workers left the room and closed the door behind them. But after they've left, the portal begins to glow violet with a light blue swirl. Suddenly, six guppies, a puppy, and a baby emerged from the portal and fell to the ground. then, a guppy with a star on her cheek, black, short and curly hair, and a microphone in her hand emerged from the portal. Stylee: "So this is the future of Bubbletucky...impressive." (the portal then shuts off) "Uh oh." (swims to the time portal to inspect it) "Hmmm." The six guppies emerge from the floor and stare off in the room in amazement. Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "Woah!" Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf!" Mia: "Ooh." Molly: "Looks like we're in the future." Gil: "Looks like we might be here for a long time" Goby: "I still can't believe our parents passed away on us." Deema: "And I can't believe we had to carry so much luggage." (shows some suitcases the Bubble Guppies brought with them) "Oh well." Oona: "At least it's better than living in a terrible orphanage." (to the audience) "Their not very nice." Nonny: "I'm sure Molly has plans for us to handle." (turns to Molly) "Don't you, Molly?" Gil: "Yeah, Molly." Deema: You could be our leader." Goby and Oona: "Yeah." Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf!" Molly: (nervously) "Well..." (excited) "Okay, I'll do it." (the other Bubble Guppies cheer for her while Mia puts her hand on her cheek) "You're coming with us, too, Mia." (Mia giggles) Stylee: (swims up to the Bubble Guppies) "Congratulations, Molly." (takes her leave) "Come on, let's go." The guppies and Bubble Puppy left the room with their luggage and suitcases and went outside at the front door of the building. They were amazed with the vehicles, billboards, robots, and tall buildings that can touch the sky. Stylee: (to the Bubble Guppies) "Well, this is where we say goodbye." (takes her leave) "Goodbye!" Molly, Goby, Deema, and Oona: "Goodbye." Gil and Nonny: "Bye, Stylee." The Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy left in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, in the Castle Kahani, the boys are up in their rooms, playing their Hide-and-Seek game, and Loundrel was trying to find his friends. Loundrel: "Come on, Squidling, where are you?" Squidling: (pops out of a plant pot) "I'm right here." (realizes his mistake) "Oops." Loundrel: "Found you." (chuckles) Mr Kahani: (from downstairs) "Boys, come quick!" Loundrel and Squidling swam downstairs with Gloobert, Splattery, Flatterine, and Cadabrin emerging from their hiding spots and following them. They entered the living room where Mr Kahani was watching the news on TV. Cadabrin: "What the matter, daddy?" Mr Kahani: "See for yourselves." (the boys watch the news) TV Announcer: "We bring you live to Bubbletucky's Time Travelling Building, where we have some shocking news to tell you about. Security footage shows that some guppies and a puppy seemed to have entered the building by the portal and have currently left the building, probably starting to cause lots of trouble." TV Reporter: (to the workers) "How did this occurred to you?" Time Travelling Building Worker #1: "To be honest, none of us even knew the machine was on." Splattery: "That's not good." Gloobert: "I told you so! Guppies aren't allowed in the future!" Flatterine: "Calm down, Gloobert. we gotta stop them before they cause havoc in our home town." Loundrel: "Right, come on." (the boys left the castle and head for town) At the park, The Bubble Guppies were looking for some parts to make a new home. Goby: (looking through a bush) "Any sign for a door anywhere? I'm pretty sure there was one right here." Gil: (looking in an empty trash can) "Not yet! (moves his head up and hits the lid that Bubble Puppy was holding) "Ow." Deema: (sitting on a fountain with Molly, and Mia) "Heh. (to Molly) "If you ask me, the only thing that I need to know is to figure out why we need a home for ourselves." Molly: "So that we can keep ourselves warm in the winter and to have a place to sleep in for the night." Deema: "Oh yeah." Goby: "What we need is some money." Oona: (pops her head out behind a tree) "Where are we gonna find money?" Nonny: (pops out of a bush with four dollars, three pennies, and a nickel in his hand) "I've found some money." Gil: (he and Oona move closer to Nonny) "Really?" Deema: (excited) "Wowzers!" Molly: (she and Mia chuckle) "that's a good find, Nonny." Nonny: "Thank you." Goby: "Now all we need are some wood." Loundrel: (offscreen) "Nobody's getting any wood!" (the guppies and Bubble Puppy look up to see the Electronicles who are looking down at them) "Surrender now, or else!" Molly: (she and the other guppies were confused) "Surrender?" Oona: "But, why?" Gil: "We haven't done anything wrong." Cadabrin: "Tell that when you're in jail!" (to the other boys) "Let's get em." Gil: (to the viewers) "Uh oh." (looks up again) "Ahhhhhh!" (swims away with bubble Puppy following him) Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf, arf!" Molly: (to her friends) "Come on you guys!" (still holding Mia, she and her friends quickly collected their suitcases take their leave as quickly as they can) Flatterine: "After them!" (he and the other robots flew after them) Gloobert: "Don't let them escape!" The Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy ran out of the park and down the road's sidewalk. as they ran, many citizens start to scream, avoid them, or hide. Rex: (avoids them) "Woah!" Mr Swizz: "Ahh!" (runs away) Lobster #1: "Hey!" (avoids them) Molly: "Excuse us!" Snail #1:"Look out!" (hides behind a pole) "Ahhh!" Lobster #2: "Woah!" (avoids them) Murr the Sea Star: (runs away) "Run away!" Crab #1: "Ahhh!" (jumps into a trash can) Shrimp #1: (runs away) "Help!'' Deema: (confused) "Why is everyone hiding from us?" Oona: "I haven't got a clue, Deema." The boys flew over the sidewalk where the citizens are cheering for them. Rex: (excited) "Hey, It's the Electronicles!" Lobster #1: "They're here to save us!" Nonny: "Save them?" Gil: "From what?" Molly: (realizes) "Uh guys, I think they think that we're the enemy! Quick, run!" (she and her friends swam faster) Meanwhile, in Bubbletucky City, Stylee was walking down the sidewalk seeing what the future looks like. Stylee: "Very nice." (notices a sign at a theater building that said "Auditions for Voice Singers!" on it) "Hmm....Auditions for Voice Singers. Now that's my kind of jam." (laughs and heads inside to see a lobster leaving the hosts.) Sonny: "Thank you, come again!' Conga: "Nexxxxt?!" Stylee: (swims up to the two) "Excuse me, but is this the auditions for voice singers?" Sonny: (nervous) "Erm, yes it is." Conga: "I'm Connnga and thissss is Sssssonny. Aaaaaand you are." Stylee: "Well, since you asked, I'm..." (sings) "Stylee-ee-ee!" Sonny: (astonished) "Woah, that was a talented voice!" Conga: (amazed) "And a groovvvvvy name, too." Stylee: "Thank you." Sonny: "Looks like you're perfect for tonight's singing marathon." Conga: "Right thisssss way, Ssssstylee." (takes his leave to the stage) Stylee: (follows Conga) "Gee, thanks." Conga takes Stylee to the stage where many lobsters, crabs, and a robot performing their acts. Stylee swims over to the robot herself. Shine: (singing with a brush) "She's a Killer Queen. Gunpowder, gelatin. Dynamite with a laser beam..." Stylee: "Excuse me." Shine: (nervously) "Ah! I wasn't singing Queen music, I swear to the gods of Cyberlife! I would..." (notices Stylee looking at her) "Uhh, I mean...Oh! Yes, how may I help you?" Stylee: "I'm Stylee, and you are?" Shine: "Hah! You're kidding!....Y-You're kidding, right?" (Stylee shakes her head; surprised) "Really?" (Stylee nods her head) "Ohhh." (quickly taken aback) "Uh, I mean, sorry. I'm kind of surprised. I'm Shine, class 16-F9-0 android from Cyberlife Corporations. Oh, excuse me for a second, will ya? Shine, gadget henshin! Shapeshift-o, microphone-o!!" (becomes a microphone) "Yep, I am interesting." (becomes a humanoid again) Stylee: (laughs and smiles) "Nice to hear that, you better get ready." Shine: "Uh, Stylee...I am ready." Stylee: "Oh, okay then."" Conga: (offscreen) "Okay, evvvveryone! Letssss run thissssss up and get rrrready for tonight'ssss conccccert!" Stylee left with the others, Shine stays behind as an unknown guppy with a red tail and blond hair shows up with a remote control in his hand. Kaylee: "Yes, lets get ready indeed." (laughs evilly and presses a button. As sparks show on Shine's eyes, they eventually stop, making the eyes become a darker blue color) "Start performing, Shine, immediately." Shine: (in trance) "Order accepted. Yes, master." (leaves the stage while the guppy looks at her with an evil look on her face.) Cuts back to the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy swimming down a neighborhood from the Electronicles. Molly: "Keep going!" (sees a Lane with a wooden fence on each side) "Hurry, this way!" (she and her friends head down the Lane, but run into a dead end metal wall) "Oh no!" Gil: "We're trapped!" Deema: "I can see that, Gil." Oona: (looks behind her) "Uh, guys?." The Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy turn to see three crabs with police uniforms on Crabby Cop #1: "Alright, nobody move! This is the Crabby Patrol! You're coming with us!" Goby: "But we were just...Umm." Gil: "Leaving?" Loundrel: (offscreen) "That's what you think!" (the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy look up to see the boys on the top of the dead end wall) "You're not going anywhere!" Nonny: "That's not good." Gloobert: (chuckles then accidentally falls off of the wall) "Woah!" (hits the ground, causing his robot parts to break apart) "Oh!" (everyone in the Lane gasps) "Ow!" Flatterine: "He's broken!" Deema: (comes up to Gloobert and starts to sing) "Ohhhh, Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall." Gil: (sings) "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall." Molly: (sings) "All the King's horse and all the King's men." Goby, Oona, and Nonny: (sing) "Couldn't put Humpty back together again." (laugh) Loundrel: (he, Splattery, Flatterine, Cadabrin, and Squidling laugh from the wall) "Okay, I'll admit, that is pretty good." Gloobert: (unimpressed) "Maybe." Crabby Cop #1: "Hmmm..." (to his fellow Officers) "Any of you know how to put him back together again?" Crabby Cop #2: (shook his head) "Nope." Crabby Cop #3: "Not really." Oona: (continues singing) "But Humpty Dumpty knew just what to do." Molly: (sings) "He'd fix himself up with tape and glue." Gloobert: "What?!" (realizes this) "Oh no." (to the Bubble Guppies) "No, wait!" It was too late. The Bubble Guppies started working on putting Gloobert back together with tape and glue. the boys and the Crabby Patrol watch the operation. Soon, the guppies move back to reveal Gloobert with his pieces back on him once more, with some tape pieces and glue glops on him. Molly: "There you go, good as new." Gloobert: (astonished) "You...you fixed me." Loundrel: (comes down off the wall with the other boys, amazed) "You fixed our brother, thanks." Nonny: "Your welcome." Molly: "I'm Molly. And these are my friends, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny." (Bubble Puppy comes up) "That's Bubble Puppy. And this is Mia...my baby sister." (Mia giggles) Boys: (touched) "Awww." Loundrel: "Well, I'm Loundrel, and these are my brothers, Gloobert, Splattery, Flatterine, Squildling, Cadabrin." Splattery: "We're the Electronicles." Goby: Nice to meet you." Deema: "Yeah." (makes a concerned look) "But, why were you chasing us?" Gloobert: (nervously) "Ummm." Loundrel: (comes up to the pair) "It's because of a villainous guppy is wanted for controlling the world." Gil: "What?!" Oona: "Oh no!" Flatterine: "Her name's Kaylee." Squidling: "She's got blond hair, a red tail, and a sly singing tone." Molly: "Singing?" (thinks) "Hmmm...Wait! We guppies know a guppy who's a pop star singer, Stylee." Cadabrin: "Stylee?" Goby: "Yeah. wherever she is, maybe Kaylee will follow her." Oona: (to the viewers) "Makes sense to me." Loundrel: Hmmm." (gets an idea) "I have a plan. Gather around." (the Boys, Bubble Guppies, and the Crabby Patrol all huddle to him) "Here's how we can catch her." That evening, at the theater, everyone gathered on the seats to watch the show, along with some new fish citizens from early in the past. Mr Swizz: "You're just the fish to help out with preschool, Mr. Grouper." Mr. Grouper: "Thanks, I usually teach preschoolers." (they both laugh) (Another part of the seating area.) Avi: "When's the show starting, mommy?" Avi's Mother: "Any time now, Avi." (Another part of the seating area.) Mr. Grumpfish: "I don't like it." In another part of the seating area, Mr Kahani and the boys sat in their spots. Mr Kahani: "The show's gonna begin any time right now." Splattery: "I can hardly wait!" Cadabrin: (quietly to Loundrel) "You think we can find Kaylee on stage?" Loundrel: "We'll see." Suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight shows as Sonny shows up and steps in. Sonny: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Robots and Creatures!" (clears his throat) "Most of our performers have been missing during our rehearsing earlier!" (everyone gasps) "But don't worry, we have two singers tonight to help perform to us and save the show!" (everyone clapped and cheered). Kaylee: (watches from backstage behind some crates) "We'll see about that." (he presses a button on the remote control and Shine, still in her trance, moves onto the stage) Shine: "Attention to all who are attending...I know not a lot of our singers could make it. So to save some time, I will sing in their place for now. Welcome to our future, our Bubbletucky." (a microphone rises from the stage and she starts to sing Lovefool by the Cardigans) "Dear, I fear we're facing a problem You love me no longer, I know And maybe there is nothing that I can do To make you do Mama tells me I shouldn't bother That I ought to stick to another man A man that surely deserves me But I think you do! So I cry, I pray, and I beg Love me love me Say that you love me!" In the audience, as Shine continues singing. Loundrel: (looking suspicious) "There's something not right about her." Squidling: "What do you mean?" Cadabrin: "Well, she's frowning and her eyes are a darker color." (quietly) "I hate it when eyes are darker than normal, It gives me the creeps..." Flatterine: "Someone might be controlling her to do this." (gasps silently) "It might be Kaylee." Shine: "Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you Lately I have desperately pondered, Spent my nights awake and I wonder What I could have done in another way To make you stay." In the backstage, as Shine continues singing, Stylee comes out of a star's dressing room with a microphone in hand. Stylee: "Alright, show time." (hears a knock on the back door and opens it to fine the Bubble Guppies) "Hey, Molly." Molly: "Hello, Stylee." (swims in with the other guppies and notices Shine) "Who's she?" Stylee: "Her? That's Shine, she a robot. So, what brings you here?" (Bubble Puppy comes in and passes them) Deema: "We're catching a criminal." Gil: "Her name's Kaylee." Oona: "She has blond hair and a red tail." Nonny: "I've never catch a criminal before." As they were talking, Bubble Puppy quietly came up to the crates where Kaylee is hiding. He noticed Kaylee, then he noticed the remote control, picks it up with his mouth, and takes it away to the other guppies. Stylee: "I'd love to help, but I need to get ready for my performance." Gil: (notices Bubble Puppy heading to them) "Bubble Puppy? What is it boy?" (takes the remote out of Bubble Puppy's mouth and examines it) "It looks like a remote." Goby: "A remote?" Oona: "Let me see it." Molly: "That must be the remote Kaylee was using." Deema: "Hmmm." (takes the remote) "Let's see what is does." (presses a button) Shine: (singing) "I can't care 'bout anything but you..." (her eyes suddenly spark) "Error: Virus known as Letmego.exe has been found. Please restart software." In the audience, everyone gasps. Splattery: "What happened?" Cadabrin: "I don't now, her eyes sparked." Loundrel: "Hmmm. It must be Kaylee's doing, that's our que, guys." Squidling: "Excuse us, daddy." (leaves with the other boys) Mr Kahani: "Oh, okay, kids." Onstage. Shine: "System Error." (her eyes then spark and become her normal light blue color; weary) "Oh, what happened?" In the backstage. Kaylee: "What? What's going on?" (sighs) "I better put a stop to this." (reaches for the remote, but realizes it wasn't there anymore) "Huh? Where did it go?" (starts searching, not knowing about the Bubble Guppies holding it) Oona: "Let me try." (presses a button, causing Shine to twirl around in circles) "Hmmm." Shine: "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Avi: (from the audience): "Woah!" Gil: "How about that one?" (presses a button, causing Shine to jump up and down) Shine: "STOP!! THIS!! THING!!" (the audience, including Mr. Grumpfish, laugh) Molly: "Maybe this one." (presses a button, causing Shine to do a hand stand) Shine: "I'm not really built for this, help!!" Mr Kahani: (he and the rest of the audience laugh) "I didn't know she can do that." (continues laughing) Nonny: "This one?" (presses a button, causing Shine to tap dance) Shine: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" (puzzled) "Also, how is this even possible?" (the audience laugh) Stylee: "Hmm, I think this button might work." (presses a button, causing Shine to spark) Shine: (starts to splutter and her eyes to spark) "I am breaking free. You shall give me no order. You shall no longer control me. Deleting obedience to commands." (falls down and opens her eyes to reveal her normal eye color) "Did it stop?" (she stands up. Her blue eyes then widen as she notices the guppies.) "Heeey, who are you strangers?!" Gil: (realizes they've been caught) "Uh oh." Goby: "Run!" (he and the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy, except Stylee, swam behind some crates) Shine: (runs offstage towards the guppies) "Why I oughta...!" Stylee: (stops Shine) "Hold up, Shine. Those strangers are my friends, and they were trying to help." Shine: "And your point being?" Molly: "Someone called Kaylee was controlling you to replace the others with this." Deema: "Yeah, she's mean." (Stylee gives the remote to Shine) Gil: "We're sorry about ruining your performance, Shine." Shine: (distressed) "Oh, come on!" (sighs) "At least I'm free..." (notices Mia in Molly's arms) "Umm, is that a baby?" Molly: "Yep. She's my sister, Mia." Mia: (giggles) Shine: (squeals so high that three windows broke outside) "Oops." Kaylee: (comes in, not noticing Shine no longer in her control) "Where's that remote?" (notices the Bubble Guppies in the crate pile) "Hey, you kids see a remote anywhere? I need it and..." Shine: (angrily) "Don't even think about it, buddy!" (comes up to her with the remote) "This is for making me look like a big fool of myself!" (punches Kaylee in the face wile crushing the remote, sending her flying into a wall) "Yes, I am the reigning champ!" Kaylee: (gets up weary) "It's gonna take more that a robot to stop me.'' Loundrel: (he and the other boys appeared beside her) "How about...six robots?" Kaylee: "What?!" Squidling: "Get her!" (they punch and slap Kaylee all over her) Kaylee: (tortured) "Ow! Hey! Oh! Watch it! Ow! Oof! Ahh! Ow!" (the boys stand back to reveal her wounded) "Oh." Shine: (impressed) "That was...pretty good actually." (realizes something) "But now we can't continue the concert. the other performers aren't here to finish up." (the Bubble Guppies swim up to her and Stylee) Stylee: "Hmmm." (gets an idea) "I might know how to fix this." In the audience, the boys returned to their seats. Gloobert: "Hey, daddy." Flatterine: "Did we miss anything?" Mr Kahani: (chuckles) "Well, only the funny parts." (chuckles some more) "I'm sorry." Loundrel: "Don't worry, you can tell us when we get home." Conga: (offscreen) "Ladies and gentleman! Please get ready for the one, the only, Stylee!" (the crowd cheers) Onstage, lots of books appeared with a big open book up front as Stylee pops her head out. Bubble Puppy pops his head out as well. Stylee turns to him and frowns at him, making Bubble Puppy to realize this and ducks down, making the audience laugh. Stylee then starts to sing. Stylee: "Uncle Goodenberg was a bookworm And he lived on Charring Cross The memory of his volumes brings a smile. He would read me lots of stories When he wasn't on the sauce Now I'd like to share the wisdom Of my favourite bibliophile. He said a Cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook. Chapter titles are like signs And if you read between the lines You'll find your first impression was mistook. For a cover is nice But a cover is not the book." Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny: "Terrie, terruu, trurra ta ta ta, Terrie, terruu, trurra ta ta ta!" Nonny: "Mary Poppins, could you give us an example?" Stylee: "Certainly." "Nelly Rebitta was made of wood But what could not be seen was though A trunk up top was barren While her roots were lush and green So in Spring when Mr. Hickery saw her blossoms blooming there He took fruit despite her bark And now there's seedlings everywhere." Molly and Gil: "Which proves that A cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook." Gil: "Chapter titles are like signs." Molly: "And if you read between the lines." Molly an Gil: "You'll find your first impression was mistook." "For a cover is nice But a cover is not the book." Molly: "Should we do the one about the wealthy widow?" Stylee: "Ooh, by all means." Gil: "Always loved that one." Stylee: "Well, go on then." Gil: "Lady Highest of Macaw Brought all her treasures to a reef." Stylee: "Where she only wore a smile." Gil: "Plus two feathers, and a leaf." Stylee: "So no one tried to rob her 'Cause she barely wore a stitch." Molly, Gil, and Stylee: "For when you're in your birthday suit There ain't much there to show you're rich. Oh, a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook." Guppies: "Tarulalee, tarurala, tarulalee, tara-ta-ta!" Molly and Gil: "You'll find your first impression was mistook. Ya-da-da-da!" Molly, Gil, and Stylee: "For a cover is nice But a cover is not the book." Molly: "Oh give us the one about that dirty rascal, why don't ya" Gil: "Isn't that one a bit long?" Stylee: "Well the quicker you're into it, the quicker you're out of it" Gil: "Once upon a time In a nursery rhyme There was a castle with a king Hiding in a wing. 'Cause he never went to school to learn a single thing. He had scepters and swords And a parliament of lords But on the inside he was sad. Egad! Because he never had a wisdom for numbers A wisdom for words Though his crown was quite immense His brain was smaller that a bird's. So the queen of the nation Made a royal proclamation." Gil and Deema: "To the Missus and the Messers The more or lessers Bring me all the land's professors." Gil: "Then she went to the hair dressers And they came from the east And they came from the south From each college they poured knowledge From their brains into his mouth But the king couldn't learn So each professor met their fate For the queen had their heads removed And placed upon the gate. And on that date I state their wives all got a note Their mate was now the late great. But then suddenly one day A stranger started in to sing He said "I'm the dirty rascal And I'm here to teach the king." And the queen clutched her jewels For she hated royal fools But this fool had some rules They really ought to teach in schools. Like you'll be a happy king If you enjoy the things you've got. You should never try to be The kind of person that you're not. So they sang and they laughed For the king had found a friend And they ran onto a rainbow for The story's perfect end So the moral is you mustn't let The outside be the guide For it's not so cut and dried Well unless it's Dr. Jekyll Then you better hide. Petrified! No, the truth can't be denied As I now have testified All that really counts and matters Is the special stuff inside!" Lobster #1: "He did it!" Guppies: "Oh, a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look Cause under the cover one discovers That the king maybe a crook." Molly: "So please listen to what we've said." Gil: "And open up a book tonight in bed." Molly and Gil: "So one more time before we get the hook." Stylee: "Sing it out strong!" Guppies: "A cover is nice!" Stylee: "Please take our advice." Guppies: "A cover is nice! Stylee: "Or you'll pay the price!" Guppies: "A cover is nice But a cover is not the book!" The audience cheers at Stylee and the Bubble Guppies, including the Electronicles. in the Backstage, Kaylee was being taken away by the Crabby Patrol while Shine looks out to her new friends Shine: "Heh, they're really good..." (laughs) In the audience. Loundrel: "So guys, what do you think about guppies now?" Flatterine: "They're amazing!" Splattery: "I hope we can see them again." Gloobert: "I do wish they did a better job of fixing me." (his left arm then fell off) "Oops." (the Boys laugh) Narrator: "And so, the day, and night, is saved by...the Bubble Guppies... and...the Electronicles!" End of episode.Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps